Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are a new generation of display technology. As depicted in FIG. 1, a typical OLED 100 includes a layer of indium tin oxide (ITO) as an anode 102, a single layer of hole-transporting materials (HTL) 104, a single layer of emissive materials (EML) 106 including emitter and host, a single layer of electron-transporting materials (ETL) 108 and a layer of metal cathode 110. The emission color of OLED is determined by the emission energy (optical energy gap) of emitters. Emitters include phosphorescent emitters, thermal activated delayed fluorescent emitters, and metal-assisted delayed fluorescent emitters.
OLEDs with polarized electroluminescent spectra are desirable for mobile displays or other full color display applications. To enable a high quality of full color displays, a polarizer may be coupled to a transparent electrode of an OLED to filter unwanted reflected light from the background, thereby yielding linearly or circularly polarized light. FIG. 2A depicts a linearly polarized light wave 200. FIG. 2B depicts a circularly polarized light wave 202. This polarizer/OLED arrangement, however, decreases the device efficiency of the OLED by filtering some of the emitted photons.